Noo-Noo
FNaTL= Noo-Noo is an easter egg/hallucination in Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance Noo-Noo seems to be very similar to his show counterpart, as a blue cylindrical vacuum cleaner with a black tube connected to a nozzle, except for some small details. His vacuum mouth has a set of sharp teeth. The little brush-like object by the front of his head is also missing, which was a mistake by the game's creator. Before the revamp, his eyes were tiny white dots. Behavior Noo-Noo will appear at any random millisecond when the animation putting down the camera and cause the lights to start flashing. If the monitor isn't brought up in 6.66 seconds, Noo-Noo will jumpscare the player along with crashing the game. Trivia *Noo-Noo acts extremely similar to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's. *If you reverse the sound when he's in the office, it is the 911 call found here. *The game's creator, Clicky, had claimed that she forgot to add Noo-Noo's brush on his head. In the 6/20 cutscene in FNaTL 2, however, one can see the original unmodified Noo-Noo, so perhaps the brush was a modification like the teeth added to him. *Noo-Noo's scream originally came from a whale, as said by Clicky on Twitter. *Even though it is said that the teeth came after the Custard Machine Explosion Incident, in the FNaTL 2 cutscene he has the teeth AND the possessed eyes. This may be a hint toward the true purpose of the Noo-Noo. *If you stay in the main menu too long, Noo-Noo will jumpscare the player and crash the game. This can also happen in the demo. *Noo-Noo's body and nozzle colour is different when he is in the office. According to Clicky, this is due to "hallucination magic". His full body image is also partially transparent, unlike his other appearances. *According to Clicky, the reason why Noo-Noo's eyes look weird in his jumpscare is a bit of hinting toward Noo-Noo's true purpose as a weapon (as revealed in FNaTL 3). *In the demo jumpscare, Noo-Noo's teeth are slightly smaller, blockier, and less distorted. *In the updated version of the FNaTL 2 cutscene, Noo-Noo is now just a blue silhouette. The reason for this is unknown. *In the Christmas update, PTLD-93 replaces Noo-Noo's jumpscare when completing the minigame. *Strangely, before version 1.0.1 of the revamp, Noo-Noo's old jumpscare will play 6 milliseconds seconds after setting the AI on Custom Night to 6/6/6. After the update, it was replaced by PTLD-93. *Before the Christmas update, Noo-Noo was also triggered by seeing him on the kitchen camera, but this was removed along with the image. * When walking into the right wall of the Kitchen in the minigame, a secret screen with Noo-Noo along side Employee 3's corpse climbing out of him along with the text "The green eyes" can be found. * For an unknown reason, when walking into the minigame Kitchen, the Noo-Noo sprite quickly blinks and disappears. *Before the Christmas update, Noo-Noo's eyes were farther away from each other. |-|FNaTL 2= Noo-Noo is a primary antagonist in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Appearance Unlike in the first game, Noo-Noo looks normal, with the exception of the eyes and his teeth. He is a blue cylindric vacuum with a brush attachment on top of his head, two pop out eyes connected by tubes, and a large tube with an opening on the end functioning as the vacuum with two sets of teeth to help suck up solid objects. The bottom is a half cylinder under the main body to travel around on. Behavior Noo-Noo starts off in Noo-Noo's Kitchen. Noo-Noo will stay there until he starts his music box, which means that he will start his cleaning soon. Unlike the other animatronics and like Tinky Winky, Noo-Noo will not be stalled by the smoke machine, as his programming allows him to see through smoke in the event of a fire, allowing Noo-Noo to lead customers to safety. The only way to stop Noo-Noo is to use the Toggle Transmissions to cancel his actions. About 30 is needed to deactivate him. If this is not done, the player will be killed shortly. Trivia * Unlike Noo-Noo from the first game, Noo-Noo does not crash the game in the second game. * It is explained by employee #3 that when the animatronics catch you, they have Noo-Noo vacuum you up, and put you in the trash. This is lethal due to the teeth in his mouth. * Inside of Noo-Noo, is employee #3's dead corpse, meaning that this is the same Noo-Noo from the first game. * On Night 5, before employee #3 can finish his message, a strangle garble appears. If played right and decoded correctly, you will get a surprise message from employee #3's spirit. Some may think this garble was made by Noo-Noo, but it is not. * In early versions of the game, Noo-Noo's AI was incredibly active, making the game very difficult, but was later nerfed in version 1.22. ** He was again nerfed in the Thanksgiving update, giving a lot more time to be deactivated and only occasionally activating, twice a night at most. * Prior to the Thanksgiving Update, there is a random chance when starting the game a secret Noo-Noo screen will appear showing employee #3 pouring out of Noo-Noo. ** This was replaced by a secret screen with a distorted version of Po's face. * His unedited scream is that of a vacuum turning off. * If the player clicks Noo-Noo in the Custom Night menu, he will say "Rawr" in a text-to-speech voice. * When setting all AI levels to six in the Custom Night and pressing the start button, a single frame jumpscare of Noo-Noo from the third game appears, and the game crashes. * The CEO of Tubbyland is the reason nobody found out about the corpses inside Noo-Noo. ** Noo-Noo's "original function" had also been used by the CEO in the past. ** The horrors inside Noo-Noo are only found out shortly after the events of the second game, as the CEO is murdered by PTLD-93. * After the thanksgiving update, Noo-Noo appears to be transparent is the 6/20 cutscene. |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= Noo-Noo is a primary antagonist in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game. Appearance Noo-Noo is a blue cylindrical vacuum cleaner with two pop out eyes connected by tubes, a black vacuum brush at the front on top of his head, a black half cylinder under the main body for mobility, and a black tube connected to a nozzle for cleaning, like before. Unlike before, he has four/five sets of bloody, sharp teeth, and many holes and rust all over his body. The inside of him contains the flesh, blood, organs, and head of employee #3. Behavior Noo-Noo starts in the Spare Props area, and has two stages there. He will move to the Props Hall, the Original Props area, the Ventilation Hall, the Parts Hall, and the Main Hall. When he gets to the Parts Hall and the Main Hall, he will move to the right or left doors, respectively, and make a scrubbing noise as well as making a perpetual loud sound while he is at the door. If the player fails to close the door, then Noo-Noo will jumpscare the player, disabling cameras, equipment, lights, and power regeneration, leaving the player incredibly helpless and vulnerable. This happens for a somewhat long time. Once he leaves the office, either after being fended off or after entering the office, he will return to his active state in the Spare Props area. Trivia * In the 1.0.4 update, Noo-Noo was made to make a sound while he is at the door, and is no longer able to skip the doorway or teleport to the other door right after appearing in the other one. The sound he makes comes from the left or right side of the speaker/headphones, depending on which door he is in. * A frame of his jumpscare may not be in order, this is most likely be a mistake by the creator. |-|TL R= Noo-Noo was to be an antagonist in TubbyLand Return. Appearance Noo-Noo has a very strange design in this game. He completely lacks his bottom part, leaving a huge hole with many wires pouring out. Instead of moving around on the ground, he has two large holes on his sides with more wires pouring out of each, which would have been used to hang from the ceiling. Like usual, his body is blue with a black vacuum hose protruding from his front, with several sets of large amounts of teeth in the nozzle, and has a black brush on top of his head. His eyes are attached to flexible tubes rather than simple rods, allowing for eye movement. Behavior It is completely unknown what he would have done in the game, due to development not reaching that far. Trivia * Other than the version from FNaTL prior to the revamp, this is the only version of Noo-Noo with a completely unique model. *Noo-Noo in this game appears as if he would have moved around similarly to the Mangle from FNaF 2, as they both seem to hang from the ceiling. |-|Gallery= FNaTL Noo-noo office new.gif|Noo-Noo in the office. Noo Noo office new.gif|Noo-Noo's texture in the office. NooNoochritmasupdatejumpscare.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Noo-noo_title_new.png|Noo-Noo in the title screen. File:Postare_animation.gif|Po looking close at the player in the title screen, then switching to Noo-Noo. Noonooinkitchen.png|Noo-Noo in the Kitchen prior to the revamp. noo noo office.png|Noo-Noo in the office prior to the revamp. Noo noo.png|Noo-Noo's texture in the office prior to the revamp. Noo noo jumpscare.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare prior to the revamp. NooNoo_1.png|Noo-Noo's minigame sprite. Noo-noo sprite disappear.gif|The animation of the Noo-Noo sprite disappearing. Minigame noonoo.png|Noo-Noo's minigame sprite prior to the revamp. Noo-noo plush office new.gif|The Noo-Noo plush in the office from the Dream Night. Plush_Noo_Noo.gif|The Noo-Noo plush's texture in the office. NooNooPlushieJumpscare.png|The plush version of Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Noo-noo_thingy.png|The secret screen found when walking into the right wall of the minigame Kitchen. THE GREEN EYES.png|The previous image, brightened. Noo-noo 1 full body.png|Noo-Noo full body image. Note that this model is the one used before the update. Noo-noo plush.png|The full body Noo-Noo plush from Clicky's DeviantArt. Beta noo noo jumpscare.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare from the demo, used when staying in the main menu for too long. Explosion thank update room.png|The silhouette of Noo-Noo in the incident cutscene. Custard machine incident.png|Regular Noo-Noo in the old incident cutscene. Time for teletubbies fnatl1.png|An image of the repaired tubbybots in the poster found around the restaurant. Notice Noo-Noo out of order behind the tubbybots. Noo-noo toy.png|A Noo-Noo toy from an old version of an image from Clicky's DeviantArt. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png|All the tubbybots saying bye-bye in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. No text time for tubby bye bye.png|Textless version of previous image. Low poly noo-noo.png|The thumbnail for the low poly Christmas update Noo-Noo model download on Clicky's DeviantArt. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution changed.png|All of the tubbybots saying "SEE YOU LATER" in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. FNaTL 1 Tinky Winky has been replaced with TL R Tinky Winky. FNaTL 2 Noo noo title.png|Noo-Noo from the title screen. noo noo v2 kitchen.png|Noo-Noo in Noo-Noo's Kitchen. noo noo v2 kitchen 2.png|Noo-Noo getting ready to go to the office. 126.png|A unused texture of Noo-Noo in the office. noo noo v2 jumpscare.gif|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Explosion thank update room.png|Noo-Noo's silhouette in the custard incident after the Thanksgiving update. Noonoocloseup1.png|Noo-Noo's new jumpscare in the FNaTL 2 secret cutscene from the Thanksgiving update. Five nights at tubbyland 2 by thesitcixd-d8vhfp7.png|Noo-Noo's old jumpscare after the FNaTL 2 cutscene. Noo noo v2 secret screen.png|The secret screen of Noo-Noo pouring out the first game's Employee #3's corpse. Noonoov2cam 1.png|Noo-Noo activated in Noo-Noo's Kitchen with no eyes, from the Nightmare Night. Nono 1.png|Noo-Noo's Nightmare Night jumpscare. Noo-noo 2 jumpscare bright.gif|Noo-Noo's jumpscare brightened. Note Employee #3's head is visible in him. Death 2.png|Noo-Noo from the death screen. Noo noo 3 jumpscare still.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare from the Custom Night, when pressing the start button after setting all AI levels to six. Noo-noo 2 full body.png|Noo-Noo full body image. Fnatl 2 banner.jpg|Noo-Noo from the FNaTL 2 GameJolt banner. Noo noo trailer.gif|Noo-Noo from the FNaTL 2 trailer. Po v2 noo noo perform.gif|Po V2 and Noo-Noo from the FNaTL 3 trailer. Noo noo perform.gif|Noo-Noo from the FNaTL 3 trailer. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png|All the tubbybots saying bye-bye in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. No text time for tubby bye bye.png|Textless version of previous image. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution changed.png|All of the tubbybots saying "SEE YOU LATER" in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. FNaTL 1 Tinky Winky has been replaced with TL R Tinky Winky. No text time for tubby bye bye changed.png|Textless image of most tubbybots in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. Strangely, the FNaTL 1 tubbybots (including the ones from the demo) are gone, and the rest of the characters now have black eyes with white pupils. FNaTL 3 : The End Game Noo noo spare props 1.png|Noo-Noo in the Spare Props area. Noo noo spare props 2.png|Noo-Noo getting ready to leave the Spare Props area. Noo noo vent hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Ventilation Hall. Noo noo props hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Props Hall. Noo noo original props.png|Noo-Noo in the Original Props area. Noo noo main hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Main Hall. noo noo parts hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Parts Hall. Note the two shiny eyes seen through a hole in his body. Noo noo left door.png|Noo-Noo at the left door. Noo noo right door.png|Noo-Noo at the right door. Noo noo jumpscare.gif|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Bad end.png|Noo-Noo in the ending screen when choosing "Free Yourself". Good end.png|Noo-Noo in the ending screen when choosing "Accept Your Fate". Noo noo full body.png|Noo-Noo full body image. Noo-noo manual.png|The Noo-Noo page from the Instruction Manual. Noo-noo manual transparent.png|Noo-Noo's texture from the Instruction Manual. Noo-noo manual clear.png|The Noo-Noo page clear from the Instruction Manual. Fnatl 3 banner.jpg|Noo-Noo from the FNaTL 3 GameJolt banner. Beta noo-noo office left door.png|Noo-Noo at the office left door, from the FNaTL 3 beta. Beta noo-noo office right door.png|Noo-Noo at the office right door, from the FNaTL 3 beta. Game over noo-noo.png|Noo-Noo hidden at the end of the Props Hall in the game over screen. Noo-noo jumpscare bright.gif|Some frames of Noo-Noo's jumpscare brightened, Employee #3's head is visible inside him. Employee 3 inside noo noo bright.jpeg|Noo-Noo in the Parts Hall brightened and zoomed in to see Employee #3's corpse. Hidden ones.png|An image of PTLD-93 riding Noo-Noo from Clicky's DeviantArt. Noo noo 3 jumpscare still.png|A image from Clicky's DeviantArt showing the FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo in a FNATL 1 style jumpscare. Contained.png|Employee #3 in the Noo-Noo from Clicky's DeviantArt. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png|All the tubbybots saying bye-bye in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. No text time for tubby bye bye.png|Textless version of previous image. Smooth noo-noo jumpscare.gif|A slightly smoother version of Noo-Noo's jumpscare from a video Clicky posted. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution changed.png|All of the tubbybots saying "SEE YOU LATER" in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. FNaTL 1 Tinky Winky has been replaced with TL R Tinky Winky. No text time for tubby bye bye changed.png|Textless image of most tubbybots in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. Strangely, the FNaTL 1 tubbybots (including the ones from the demo) are gone, and the rest of the characters now have black eyes with white pupils. TL R Tlr noo noo bts 1.png|Noo-Noo's behind the scenes render, with only his inner endoskeleton. Tlr noo noo bts 2.png|Noo-Noo's behind the scenes render, with only his blue body. Tlr noo noo bts 3.png|Noo-Noo's behind the scenes render, with empty eye sockets and the basis of the brush. Tlr noo noo bts 4.png|Noo-Noo's behind the scenes render, only missing wires and the hair on the brush. Tlr noo noo bts 5.png|Noo-Noo's behind the scenes render, fully complete. No-no ik rig.gif|Animation showing off Noo-Noo's IK (inverse kinematics) rig. |-|Audio= FNaTL FNaTL 2 FNaTL 3 : The End Game Category:Characters Category:Tubbybots Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game Category:TubbyLand Return